


my pretty sleeper

by KicktheMatt



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leo just really loves Takumi, Like you're gonna squeal and cry probably, M/M, This won't be angsty I promise, title from a twenty one pilots song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo just really really loves Takumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my pretty sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! the author of "limerence" here! so I've had writer's block for a while so I haven't been updating "limerence" but I may update that sometime this week after this. for now, enjoy tooth-rotting fluff between my favs <3 sorry for shortness though
> 
> yes, this title is from "Oh Ms Believer" by Twenty-One Pilots. That song was on repeat for the entirety of this drabble being written (well, that song and "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters and Men. That's probably where the fluff came from, honestly.)

Leo was in love with Takumi. He was in love with the Prince of Hoshido's laugh, his smile, his voice. Leo was in love with Takumi's build, his strong arms, and well defined muscles. Leo was in love with Takumi's personality, how he acted cold when they first met and soon began to warm up to Leo. He loved how Takumi kissed him, whether he was wide awake and scared for the Prince of Nohr's well being after a particularly vicious battle or if he were half asleep, sloppily kissing Leo as they laid together on Leo's bed in the castle. Leo loved to pet Takumi’s long silver hair as he fell asleep. Leo loved holding Takumi’s well-calloused hands from holding the Fujin Yumi so often. Leo loved everything about Takumi. He never wanted to leave the prince, he wanted to stay with him forever.

He was reminded of this especially at night, when everything was quiet and the sun was below the horizon, to rise again in a couple hour’s time. When he and Takumi would be lying down, about to go to sleep. They would stare at each other with a passion only lovers could have, holding each other and whispering into the night. 

Takumi was always the first one to fall asleep. Most of the time, he was mid-“I love you” when he did sleep. Leo found it absolutely endearing. He would kiss Takumi’s forehead, mumbling “I love you also” against Takumi’s skin.

Leo would then sit there and just think. Think about how he met Takumi, about how he fell in love. About how lucky he was to have Takumi. And before he knew it, with his lover clutching onto him, Leo would fall asleep too, a smile on his face.


End file.
